


you're the unforecasted storm

by gunwoong



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cw: recreational drug use, cw: underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunwoong/pseuds/gunwoong
Summary: Haknyeon knows how to have fun. Changmin knows how to have fun. It's only natural they'd have fun together, right?Or, five times Haknyeon kisses Changmin while they're drinking, and the one time they kiss completely sober.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Ju Haknyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: everyone loves haknyeon





	you're the unforecasted storm

**Author's Note:**

> fic #5 in my [everyone loves hak collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/everyoneloveshak)!
> 
> hello!! this was so much fun to write, BLESS kyuhak. this fic pretty much saved me from drowning in a godawful writer's block. if you're here, thank you!! <3
> 
> not much else to say aside from please heed the content warnings in the tags! this is rated M for the sheer amount of alcohol + one scene where hak smokes pot + some implied sex scenes, but nothing too raunchy.
> 
> also, (very) mild/implied **spoilers** for hitchcock's "vertigo" towards the end.

**(1)**

It’s a stupid idea, but by god, does Haknyeon love stupid ideas.

The candy is something minty and colorless, looking (and tasting) more like a cough drop than an actual candy. It goes well with the vodka Haknyeon has been drinking—and by well he means that his mouth tastes almost criminally minty, like he just brushed his teeth after drinking a bottle of cola. He makes a face, and Changmin laughs, loud and rich and _oh,_ he has such a nice laugh.

Haknyeon is a little drunk, truth be told. They both are.

“Come on,” Changmin slurs, tongue heavy after a few drinks, eyes flitting to Haknyeon’s lips. 

The whole _I saw a Japanese Youtuber doing this and I want to try it out too_ spiel is something only Changmin could say and mean it, and Haknyeon, being Haknyeon, is the only one who goes along. Everyone in their small circle of friends in the semi-darkened backyard either resolutely refuses to kiss either one of them (Chanhee) or doesn’t care enough to pay attention (everyone else). 

So that leaves Haknyeon to pull Changmin in by the back of his neck and kiss him, trying his best not to laugh and ruin the whole experiment. Sharing the candy proves to be less tricky than Haknyeon was expecting, and he laughs in delight when Changmin finally takes it into his mouth and makes a little noise of surprise.

It’s as weird as he expected, though. The candy burns in a good way, and Haknyeon’s drunk brain thinks it’s both hilarious and kinda, sorta hot. Somewhere in the back of his head he knows that this is the most adventurous he’s been so far, and it solidifies his belief that this is it— _this_ is what highschool is supposed to feel like. Fun, and weird, and careless, and just exciting in general, no matter the reason. 

Changmin being as into it as he is helps a lot with the whole excitement thing, too.

They’ve known each other for a few months now. Their sisters are friends, so Haknyeon got introduced to Changmin and his friends as soon as he transferred to this school. It’s been nice. Haknyeon wormed his way into Changmin’s group of friends easily enough, and Changmin was nothing if not receptive.

Turns out he’s a really good kisser, too. For some reason, Haknyeon wasn’t expecting that.

When they finally part, a couple minutes later, Changmin keeps the candy. He’s grinning as he winks at him, and Haknyeon laughs like the happy drunk he’s starting to realize he is. 

The kiss doesn’t change anything between them. Just like there was no build-up to it, there is no real consequence.

The only conclusion Haknyeon comes to after that night is that highschool is _awesome_.

* * *

**(2)**

The second time they kiss, it’s out of spite.

It’s not really a party, but close enough to it and with enough alcohol that they’re both a little tipsy by now. Kevin invited a few people over to taste what he swears are the most delicious vegan hotdogs he’s ever made. One thing led to another, which of course means there is now a very competitive game of charades happening in the middle of his living room.

“Time’s over!” Dayoung bellows, eliciting a collective groan from the team supposed to be guessing now.

Haknyeon, standing up in frustration for not being able to guess what Changmin has been acting out, throws his hands up. “What the fuck was that, hyung?”

“‘Oldboy’!” Changmin says with a grin way too big for someone who just killed his team’s chances of winning. “The timeless classic!”

The room erupts in laughter, and Haknyeon follows, but he can’t believe his ears. “In what world was that ‘Oldboy’?”

“That was spot-on,” Changmin argues. “You just suck at this game.”

“We’re on the same team, dude!”

“I don’t care,” Changmin laughs harder when he tiptoes around the people sitting on the floor on his way to the couch and ends up bumping right into Haknyeon. Yeah, definitely tipsy. “You _suuuuck_.”

Haknyeon, who’s just as tipsy and laughing just as hard, whines, “Oh, shut _up_.”

Changmin widens his eyes in surprise—and drunken defiance.

“Make me.”

So Haknyeon does. He kisses Changmin, right there and then, and it’s messy because they’re drunk, and standing up in the wrong position for this, and still laughing way too hard for it to be anything else. There are enough whistles and drunken screams from their friends to make the situation even more ridiculous, but Haknyeon doesn’t care.

Changmin is still a good kisser, and Haknyeon _did_ shut him up, so. Mission accomplished.

“ _Get a room!_ ” Haknyeon hears someone yell out just as they lose balance and crash into the couch, breaking into a fit of giggles. 

* * *

**(3)**

Eventually, Haknyeon finds his own crowd at school. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t hang out with Changmin and his friends anymore, but it does mean Haknyeon isn’t following him around all the time.

That’s how he somehow misses when Changmin gets a girlfriend the next year, Changmin's last year at school. Which is no big deal, really, except Haknyeon would’ve liked to have heard it from Changmin himself instead of finding out through his Instagram.

But it’s fine. Changmin looks happy, and even though Haknyeon is sort of crushing on someone else too, he hasn’t shared that piece of info with Changmin either, so it’s not like he’s one to talk.

It’s towards the end of the year—when Haknyeon is still trying to glue back together the pieces of his broken heart from the painfully one-sided crush he had going for months—that he finds an equally miserable Changmin at a party.

“Hyung?” He calls, as gently as the loud music will let him. 

Changmin looks up. He has been staring at nothing in particular, alone and lost in thought, holding a small bottle of soju. He tries a smile that looks nothing like his usual bright smile. “Hey, Hak. What’s up?”

Haknyeon sits next to him on the couch and sighs, “Trying to drink my sorrows away and failing. You?”

“Same.” He brings up his bottle to knock it against Haknyeon’s cup in what can only be described as the most depressing toast ever witnessed by humankind. “Aren’t we two sad fucks...”

“Depends on who you ask. We probably still look hot as hell.”

That gets a laugh out of Changmin. “Hopefully.”

Haknyeon doesn’t want to ask, but he doesn’t have to. Changmin offers it himself, after a long sip of his drink.

“My girlfriend broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Changmin shakes his head. “Makes sense, sort of. She’s going away for college. So…”

“How far away, though?”

“Hong Kong,” Changmin smiles when Haknyeon makes a face. “Yeah, it’s over. Whatever. It happens.”

There’s nothing Haknyeon can say to that, so he just drinks from his cup. Changmin turns to him, watching his face.

“What about you?”

“Long story short? I got rejected. It was bad.”

“How bad?”

“He laughed when I asked him out,” Haknyeon says, shrugging. 

“What the fuck,” Changmin enunciates. The angrier he gets, the slower his words come out. Haknyeon knows that all too well. “Well, good riddance. You deserve better than a jerk.”

“Do I?” Haknyeon says, because look, he’s a little sad tonight, and he thinks he can afford a bit of self-deprecation with his juice vodka. But then he smiles, “I got some good poems out of the whole thing, though.”

“That’s nice. And you do deserve someone better, you know.” A pause. “God, I don't even know who it is and I feel like punching his teeth out.”

Haknyeon smirks. “That’s kinda hot.”

“Then there’s something really messed up with you, man.”

For the first time in what feels like so many hours, Haknyeon laughs, “Like you’re one to talk.”

That gets a smile out of Changmin too, “Just say you think I’m hot, no need to call me a psycho while you’re at it.”

“Oh, but I do. Is that news to you? I think you’re super hot. The hottest guy here,” Haknyeon says, opening his arms to encompass the whole party. He raises his voice to say, “Sorry folks, Ji Changmin is hotter than all of you!”

Changmin laughs as a few heads turn, slapping away the hand threatening to make contact with his face with the way Haknyeon is spreading his arms wide. 

“Shut up, don’t make a scene,” he says, amused and still a little flustered. 

It’s not the first time he’s managed to get a smile out of Changmin while he’s in a bad mood, but it still makes Haknyeon happy to see it work. Sometimes his tactics can backfire spectularly, but not tonight. 

Tonight, Changmin smiles at him. “You’re insufferable.”

“Right back at you. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

He holds Changmin’s gaze long enough to make it clear he’s not pulling his leg. Haknyeon can joke all he want, but he’s not lying about this: Changmin _is_ cute. Even at his worst hour, heartbroken and drinking to forget, he still looks ready to take on the world. Or so Haknyeon thinks.

The perks of having a nice face and a not terrible fashion sense, definitely.

That’s what he tells himself when Changmin closes the door behind them a few minutes later and pulls Haknyeon in, flush against him, kissing him again with all the urgency of a man starved. Haknyeon is not sure whose room this is, but he doesn’t have half the mind to worry about it. Not when he’s pressing Changmin against the door and sliding a hand down, down, down until he hears Changmin gasp.

He bites Haknyeon’s bottom lip in retaliation and Haknyeon doesn’t really think about anything else. 

They get each other off like they have a clock running on them, rushed and desperate, which feels fitting. Two broken hearts and some alcohol is a dangerous combination, but for them, it works just fine.

At least tonight it does.

* * *

**(4)**

College proves to be a different world in the most earth-shattering sense possible to Haknyeon.

The workload is real and unforgiving, and alcohol suddenly feels way more like a luxury now that he has a budget to work with. He also learns that no matter how smart he thought himself to be as a teenager, nothing can really prepare someone for their early 20s.

All of it to say, he loves it.

He’s more in his element than he thought he would be, and he already had some pretty big expectations for the whole thing. He makes it his personal goal to befriend as many people from as many departments as possible, knowing that an opportunity to mingle with different minds and walks of life doesn’t come as easily elsewhere as it does in college.

That’s how he finds himself playing pool with some physics majors one night, then walking into an art installation with friends from the arts department a week later. He finds a friend in his Intro to Chinese Culture elective that he feels might be one of those he will keep for life, and he dates a girl for a while that seems to like volleyball more than anyone in the world has ever liked anything. 

It’s fun, being everywhere, doing everything.

All that wandering brings him to a gathering where he ends up trying more than just his usual cup of vodka. It’s a curiosity he’s had for a while, and even if he doesn’t know if he will make a habit out of it, he still wants to try it, at least once.

So he does. With Youngjae snickering next to him like he’s expecting Haknyeon to do something weird any second now, and Sunwoo on his other side promising to keep an eye on him in case that actually happens.

It doesn’t. He doesn’t do anything weird, just sits there, riding his high. It’s a nice buzz, and Haknyeon finds himself having fits of uncontrollable laughter at anything and everything Youngjae says, which is how he knows he’s high. Youngjae isn’t _that_ funny—he says that out loud and causes Sunwoo to spit out his drink laughing.

He can’t really tell how much time has passed when everything around him—from air to light to smell—feels a bit too _soft_ around the edges, but he does know when he needs to pee. Finding the bathroom and coming back from it takes him a while because there are so many people just hanging in the living room, lying on the carpet, on throw pillows, on blankets, that he needs to sidestep them carefully. Were there so many people when he got there? He can’t recall.

“Haknyeonie? Is that you?”

Haknyeon stops just as he is about to step over a cluster of people. He looks down, finds a face he hasn’t seen in at least a year.

“Hyung?”

Changmin looks exactly the same as he did the last time they saw each other. His hair is shorter, just enough to be noticeable, but the smile is the same, and so is the mischief in his eyes as he grabs Haknyeon’s ankle still hanging mid-air like one would with an outstretched hand.

“What are you doing here?” Changmin sits up from where he has been lying with his head on someone else’s lap. He tugs on the hem of Haknyeon’s shirt, and Haknyeon goes along with it, trying to find a spot to sit between all the pillows and bodies around them. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I’m with Youngjae. He’s over there,” Haknyeon points, then corrects the direction of his finger when he realizes he’s a bit off. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Changmin shrugs, “Just hanging.”

His smile is the brightest, most charming thing Haknyeon has ever seen. He has that look in his eyes that tells Haknyeon he’s probably drunk, maybe high, definitely off-kilter. 

He looks gorgeous. Haknyeon realizes they’re close, very close, so much so that Changmin is resting his hands on Haknyeon’s thigh. This, too, feels very soft—velvety?—in a way Haknyeon can’t exactly explain, just that it does; and it comes with another realization too, that maybe everything aligned the way it did just so he could find Changmin here. It makes sense, his cotton-filled brain says. This is what they mean when they talk about stars aligning, he’s so sure of it. 

And Changmin smells _so_ nice.

He doesn’t know how it happens; one moment they’re looking at each other, the next Haknyeon is cupping Changmin’s face and kissing him through his smile, feeling his body there and not there at all at the same time. Like he can see himself kissing Changmin through someone else’s eyes, as if in a dream, but also living it and feeling indescribable happiness for it. 

Somewhere, between drunken giggles and slurred praise he’s not sure he’s supposed to hear, he concludes this feels just like a movie. For so long he wondered what it would be like to be a part of one; to feel immortalized in a bewitching, magical moment that doesn’t feel real but also, inexplicably, is. 

This is it, he realizes. This is his brush with immortality.

Changmin’s laugh rings like music in his ears. Haknyeon laughs, too, addicted to the sound of his voice.

When Sunwoo comes find him and help him up, they’re still laughing, and Changmin still sounds—and looks—beautiful.

He probably always will, Haknyeon notes later, to no one in particular. He will never _not_ be beautiful, really. Youngjae doesn’t follow his train of thought, but it doesn’t matter. 

Haknyeon knows what forever means, now.

* * *

**(5)**

So Haknyeon was a little high. 

They both were. They laugh about it the next day when Haknyeon reaches out through text and that’s enough to get them texting again, like they never really stopped in the first place.

Haknyeon is happy about it. He missed having Changmin in his life, truth be told. So he makes sure to let Changmin know, too, even if it comes coated with a heavy layer of teasing.

Because, you know. Old habits die hard, and all that.

It’s three months after that kiss when Changmin sits on the arm of the couch and leans down so no one but Haknyeon can hear him say, “I can’t believe you’re still living with Youngjae.”

Haknyeon grins, “Are you kidding me? I haven’t as much as sneezed in this apartment in two years.”

“Yeah, but the noise, though...”

As if on cue, they watch Youngjae wail dramatically and drop to his knees, still holding the controller as Jiwoo does a happy victory dance, the points from the final match still flashing on the TV.

“It could always be worse,” Haknyeon says, looking up at him and keeping his smile on even as Youngjae scream-laughs a few feet away from them. “And yeah, ok, I can always crash somewhere else to study.”

Changmin laughs, “I knew it.”

He takes a sip of his drink, and Haknyeon gets the front-row view of his throat as he does so. He’s wearing a thin choker that for some reason makes it impossible for Haknyeon to look away for a second there.

Ok. So Changmin looks hot tonight. Nothing new under the sun.

But as Haknyeon drinks from his own cup, he can’t help but think back to that last kiss. And all the other kisses before that, and what a good kisser Changmin really is, now that he thinks about it… He’s suddenly that much more aware of how close Changmin is, too, which doesn’t help in the slightest. 

He doesn’t want to go full-on thirsty half-drunken friend on him, but he also doesn’t want to pass up the opportunity to maybe kiss him again if Changmin is up for it.

Only one way to find out, then.

“Did I ever show you my room?”

Changmin looks at him again, but this time curiously, sensing there’s more to the question. “You didn’t, no.”

“Do you want to see it?”

There’s a pause. Haknyeon can’t tell if Changmin is considering the offer or if he’s still trying to figure out the meaning behind it, but he thinks it’s straightforward enough that Changmin wouldn’t have trouble decoding it. Right? Finally, after holding Haknyeon’s gaze for a moment, Changmin’s resolve seems to break, because he smirks.

“Sure. I’d love to.”

Pushing Changmin against the now closed door of his room brings back memories of a kiss that at the time felt just as hot as this one feels right now, but Haknyeon doesn’t think that’s a fair assessment. Present-day Changmin mastered the art of kissing and being kissed—or at least that’s how it feels—, taking Haknyeon’s breath away much faster than it would be reasonable.

Haknyeon breaks away for a second, lighthearted with how hot and bothered he is already when they barely even did anything. Immediately Changmin latches onto his jaw to pepper kisses down his neck while Haknyeon catches his breath. 

“Fuck,” he lets out when Changmin bites lightly on his shoulder, over the fabric of his shirt. “Don’t try me, I can bite too.” 

Changmin chuckles, coming back up for another kiss, “Oh yeah? Show me.”

It’s a challenge, it’s permission. It’s more things, too, Haknyeon sees it in his eyes. He can’t tell what exactly—it’s not like Changmin is spelling it out for him. But there’s a bit more fire in his eyes tonight, more than the usual intensity Haknyeon has learned to consider Changmin’s default mode. It’s there, and it’s palpable, and Haknyeon wants to unravel him until he can figure out what exactly it is.

So he does. He takes Changmin apart and lets Changmin do the same to him, until they’re both breathless and the sounds of the party in the living room can’t reach them.

It’s a different kind of intimacy they have shown each other so far. With each layer off it feels like another, less physical layer also comes off. Haknyeon usually doesn’t allow himself this level of overthinking with one-night stands, but maybe because it doesn’t _feel_ like one, he doesn’t try to stop himself this time.

He pays attention to the sounds Changmin makes, the marks he leaves, the places he chooses to touch. And while it’s perfect, the exact kind of desperate hunger and minute attention to detail he would imagine coming from Changmin, it still feels _too_ perfect. Too right. Too good for something that is supposed to mean nothing.

It’s only later, when Haknyeon is traipsing the line between wakefulness and dreamland, with Changmin snoring faintly right below his ear, that it dawns on him.

It’s not that it doesn’t feel like a one-night stand. 

It’s that he doesn’t _want_ it to be one. 

And if he had any doubts about that, they are gone the moment he wakes up to an empty bed and swears he can hear his heart breaking in a million little pieces inside his chest.

* * *

**(+1)**

Haknyeon doesn’t hear from Changmin for the next two weeks.

He tries to tell himself that it’s ok. They’ve gone long periods of time without talking to each other before. Besides, Changmin is taking so many classes this semester that Haknyeon is sure no functional human being can deal with the workload _while_ keeping a normal social life at the same time. 

It’s fine. It’s all good.

Haknyeon can totally convince himself of that if he listens to enough early 2000s TVXQ and buys himself enough ice cream to feed a small village. Totally.

But on a Tuesday, two weeks after The Night, he looks up from his textbook to find Chanhee handing him an envelope and sporting his best fake-bored face.

“What,” Haknyeon croaks out. He clears his throat—he’s been studying long enough that his voice comes out scratchy. He tries again, "What's up, hyung?"

“Take it,” Chanhee says, waving the envelope in his face. “It’s from Changmin.”

Haknyeon takes it, but he’s still looking at Chanhee suspiciously. “What is this?”

“A letter.”

“A letter?”

“Yes,” Chanhee says, making an effort to look mildly inconvenienced. “He says it’s important that you read it.”

“A letter,” Haknyeon repeats. “He couldn’t just text me?”

“It’s Changmin. I’ve long stopped asking myself why he does anything,” Chanhee says. Which, good point, Haknyeon thinks. “So you’ll read it?”

“Yeah! Yes, of course,” Haknyeon says. “I will. Right now.”

“Good. See you around, Haknyeonie.”

Chanhee leaves just as swiftly as he came, navigating the sea of tables with the practiced ease of someone who has spent a lot of time in this section of the library, like he has.

Haknyeon brushes sleepiness off his eyes and turns the envelope over in his hands. It’s a white, unremarkable one, with a small strawberry sticker sealing it. Haknyeon’s own name is written on the back in Changmin’s characteristic scrawly handwriting.

With a deep breath, Haknyeon opens it and pulls out the folded page within.

_Hi, Haknyeonie_

_I thought for a long time about how to do this and came to the conclusion that there is no right way. At least with a letter I can put all of my thoughts in order and hopefully make more sense than if I were to do this face to face. So here it goes. Please read until the end._

_That night was special. I don’t know what I was expecting, because truth be told I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately. Ever since that night at Haeun’s, I’ve been thinking about our kiss. You might think this is stupid of me because it’s not like either of us to give this much weight to a kiss, but something changed._

_I think I changed._

_That’s a scary thought. Wanting to be honest with you but not knowing what that will mean for our friendship scares the hell out of me. I didn’t want to dump all of this on you (and I still don’t) but you deserve the truth. And to not be kept in the dark._

_The truth is, I can’t do this anymore. This casual thing we do. I can’t pretend I don’t like you way more than I should._

_I’m sorry for not texting sooner, and for leaving like that. Stepping away isn’t easy for me, but it’s much harder to see you and not be able to say all of this. It’s been a confusing few weeks._

_I hope you can forgive me for ruining things?_

_-JCM_

When Haknyeon reaches the auditorium where the drama department holds their weekly lunchtime screenings, he’s panting. He takes a moment to catch his breath, doubling over with just the tiniest bit of regret for running all the way here from across campus. But then he peeks into the room and forgets all about that, excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

The room is almost empty save for three seats: there’s a guy clearly asleep in the front row, someone sitting closer to the middle of the room, and Changmin, recognizable to Haknyeon even in the dark, sitting further to the back and closer to the door. 

Focused on the movie, Changmin doesn’t see Haknyeon approaching until he’s taking the seat next to him with a sigh.

Changmin turns to him in surprise, eyes wide in alarm. He’s wearing a dark hoodie and hugging his legs up against his chest; he looks deceitfully small like this, as if he’s actively trying to be one with the seat.

“Which one is this?” Haknyeon asks in a low voice so as to not disturb the other two people in the room. When Changmin just stares at him, confused, he adds, with a nod to the screen, “It’s Hitchcock, right?”

“‘Vertigo’,” Changmin says.

“I don’t think I’ve seen this one yet.”

There’s a pause as the music hits a crescendo on screen, and they watch the scene progress into a passionate kiss. Haknyeon swallows dry. Talk about timing.

“What are you doing here, Haknyeonie?” Changmin asks.

Haknyeon shows him the envelope, the one he has been clutching in his hands ever since he left the library. He tries a smile when Changmin finally looks at him again, “This was dramatic.” Changmin begins to frown, so Haknyeon adds, quickly: “And beautiful! Hyung, this was beautiful. And a bit dramatic. But beautiful.”

Changmin just looks at him, not saying a word. He still looks apprehensive, and it hurts Haknyeon’s heart a little. He doesn’t like to see Changmin like this, and it’s worse knowing this is, technically, his fault.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Haknyeon says, as gentle as possible when he’s whispering like this. “I wanted it as much as you did. You know that.”

“I don’t know anything,” Changmin argues, voice cracking almost imperceptibly. 

Haknyeon’s heart clenches again. He takes one of Changmin’s hand in his, gives it a squeeze. “You do. Whatever the gremlins inside your head are saying, they’re lying.”

“They tend to do that,” Changmin says, his first half-joke today. That gets a smile out of Haknyeon.

“Right? Mine are terrible, too. Shitty little things.”

Changmin chuckles, looking down at their joined hands. He strokes the skin of Haknyeon’s hand with his thumb, saying in such a low whisper that Haknyeon needs to strain his ears to hear him over the movie, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Haknyeon says right away. He brings Changmin’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss before pressing it to his cheek, “Hyung, you’re not losing me. I promise you.”

Changmin still doesn’t look convinced. His eyes show so much uncertainty, so much _fear,_ that Haknyeon feels compelled to do something. 

So he does. He cups Changmin’s face and kisses him.

It’s not their first kiss, not by far, but it feels like it could be. There’s no alcohol involved, first of all. 

But much more noticeable, there’s more feeling, too. A lot of it.

Haknyeon feels himself smiling into the kiss before he can help it. Because no matter how uncertain Changmin might’ve been up until this point, he can’t doubt this. Haknyeon is sure that he’s being as transparent as he usually is where Changmin is concerned, and that there’s no questioning how much he wants this.

How much he wants him.

“That’s some fitting background music,” Haknyeon whispers against his lips when the music starts to grow intense again. He laughs when Changmin does. “And I think I like you more than I should too.”

Changmin meets his eyes, lips still turned up into a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Because there’s not a lot of people I would lose the climax of ‘Vertigo’ for.”

“Who said anything about missing the climax?” Haknyeon repositions himself in his seat so he’s turned to the screen, leaning against Changmin’s side. He smiles up at him. “Get your priorities straight, man.”

Changmin laughs loud enough that the person three rows down gives them a look. 

When the tower scene finally happens, Haknyeon gasps in surprise, grabbing Changmin’s hand again. He wants to make a joke about what a lousy ending that is, even though he hasn’t watched even half of the movie to understand the context, but when he turns to Changmin, he isn’t looking at the screen.

He’s looking at Haknyeon.

“I think my priorities are just fine,” he says, leaning in to kiss Haknyeon again. 


End file.
